Filter assemblies filter fluids, such as chemicals and/or biological components utilized in the pharmaceuticals industry. Filter assemblies typically have an inlet through which the fluids enter into the filter assembly and an outlet through which the fluids exit the filter assembly. However, the fluids or gases emitted by the fluids may be toxic to the operator and/or the environment, and it may be difficult to prevent escape of the fluids or gases generated by the fluids when replacing the filters. Consequently, such filter assemblies may need to be located in rooms with sensor alarms that alert if there is a leak. Further, when the filters in the filter assemblies are changed, such change may have to occur in a sealed room, or the facility may need to be evacuated and a technician may have to wear a special breathing apparatus and/or special protection suit.